wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Source:Blog - Wilson again, 15 August 2006
Wilson again Posted by Wilson on August 15th, 2006 in the Robert Jordan's Blog category All: The dynamic duo has returned from the Mayo with mostly good, but certainly mixed results. Amyloidal deposits are measured as monoclonal free light chain fragments. There are “good and bad” light chains. The good news is that the ratio of good to bad has definitely improved. The mixed news is that both numbers were up. We are ecstatic that the news is positive, but would have liked the offending Lambda light chains to have stayed level or decreased in number. Overall though guys, this is very good news. The computer has been relocated from the office to the house and RJ was working, some. Not right now though guys. In preparation for the trip, the docs pulled him off of Lasix, a diuretic, which resulted in a gain of almost 12 pounds in three days. At the Mayo, he went back on the Lasix and dropped 5 pounds in 2 days. Then the Lasix was stopped for the trip back home and a gain of 7 pounds was achieved. Through it all, RJ figures he has about 20 to 25 pounds of excess water on him at the moment. The extra weight was causing the difficulty in sleeping he described to you before. Result: the docs have him back on the Lasix to get rid of the water weight and have enforced strict rest. Sorry, no writing, not even on the blog at the moment. He is reading your posts however. He hit me with something on the phone today that I never knew about. Like many soldiers, he had a nickname while serving in Vietnam. RJ overheard a group discussing something and one said they should ask Ganesh what to do. He walked into the discussion and asked who this Ganesh was. “You.”, they told him. You see, RJ was considered a good luck charm by those he served with. He and the crews he served with always made it back. It got to where pilots would ask for him by name for their crew. Ganesh is the Hindu Lord of Good Fortune. RJ referred to Ganesh as the Remover of Obstacles. To this day, he has no idea who gave him the name. I still consider him my good luck charm. Heck, he brought Harriet into my life. A man can’t get any luckier than that. Truth be known, both of us married above our station. Bitter truth guys, we all do. To Sue fighting the same menace, prayers go both ways. Stay the course. To Johannes in Sweden, when RJ recovers and revisits your beautiful country, hopefully you’ll get the chance to chat with him about both his worlds. To Jennifer Sedai, Harriet is all you said and more. Elegant, intelligent, a worker not a watcher, interesting and interested, a friend to all, a hell of a cook, a gardener extraordinaire, unpretentious, the defender and provider of those in need, tough, tender and above all, REAL. My life is better for having her in it. Know I’m not speaking out of turn, RJ’s is too. To all of you who’ve asked me to pass on your love to them both, done and will continue. Please don’t stop. Long live the Dragon and his Queen! Wilson Brother-Cousin, 4th of 3 http://www.dragonmount.com/forums/blog/4/entry-359-wilson-again/ Category:Robert Jordan Blog entries